


It's a never ending phase and a cycle of bullshit A.k.a that one time we dropped everything to run away from the earth but never left the atmosphere because who would feed the fish?

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, it was 2am when i wrote this on my phone.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Hansol and Minghao go on an adventure.





	It's a never ending phase and a cycle of bullshit A.k.a that one time we dropped everything to run away from the earth but never left the atmosphere because who would feed the fish?

Hansol jolted out of bed when he heard a strange noise coming from outside his window. He took a few deep breaths to calm his beating heart but it didn’t help when the tapping continued. Very slowly, he approached the covered window with his switchblade clutched in his right hand. Like ripping off a bandaid, Hansol pulled the string to bring his blinds up. He groaned and rubbed his face before opening the window with a huff. “It's 11 o'clock and I have a test tomorrow morning that I can't fail if I want to pass this semester with a c.” Hansol hissed at his boyfriend.

“Grab your board.” Minghao says with a bright grin but Hansol could see past the sunshine and rainbows. Something was bothering the older boy but he obviously didn't want to talk about so Hansol grab his skateboard and climbed out the window.

“Do I get to know where we're going?” Hansol asked as he followed Minghao down the street.

“Nope, you have to trust me.” Minghao giggled causing Hansol to roll his eyes fondly. Minghao lead them to a 24/7 gas station and told the younger to wait outside. When he came out he just held up a key ring and grinned like a mad man. Hansol honestly didn't know what was happening until Minghao pressed on the little remote on the key ring and a truck’s headlights flickered to life. The boys dumped their skateboards in the back and hopped into the truck. Minghao took a moment to go over the controls and Hansol tried not to panic because he knew for a fact Minghao didn't have his driver's license. Once the older was done going through his mental checklist, he jammed the key into the ignition and the truck started to purr. Being the gentleman he is, Minghao offered the aux to Hansol, who accepted it without hesitation. Soon the truck was filled with thick bass, twangy rifts, and a hypnotic beat. The younger looked out the window and watched the streetlights turn into trees as they left the dazzling city behind.

“You're not going to murder me in the forest, are you?” Hansol jokes as Minghao turned onto a dirt path lined with trees. 

“Maybe on another day.” Minghao teased. “We're here.” The older turned the truck off and jumped out his seat, leaving Hansol scrambling to do the same. The younger followed his boyfriend to the bed of the truck and watched as Mingao climbed into the back. The elder held his hand out and Hansol took it. That's how Hansol found himself lying in the back, snuggled up against Minghao's side, looking up at the stars.

“It's so pretty.” Hansol whispered with childish glee.

“Just wait a few more minutes, it’ll get better.” Minghao whispered before he kissed Hansol's temple. The younger was about to ask how this could get better but something moving caught his eye. A shooting star danced across the sky before more followed after. Soon the sky was filled with dancing meteors, as they showered the inky space with bright tails of light. Hansol was completely lost for words so he just snuggled closer to Minghao and watched the night sky while Minghao drew patterns on his hand with his thumb. Once the last shooting star disappeared, Hansol was finally brought back to earth. He sat up and looked down at his boyfriend, as if Minghao was the one who placed the stars in the sky. 

“I don't think I've even seen something so magical before.” Hansol said before dipping his head down to place a soft kiss on Minghao's lips. “Thank you, I'll never forget this.” 

“I'm glad you came with me tonight.” Minghao smiled softly but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Everything has been piling up these past few weeks. Homework, Last minute projects, tests, overdue library books I swear I never checked out, school fees, and finals are just around the corner… even band practice and hanging out has been taking a toll. I love you guys but I just feel… I dunno… like I'm suffocating. I can barely handle staying in my room without feeling like the walls are closing in on me. Plus next year is senior year then it's off to college and I don't even know what I want to do with my life. Why does everything have to be so stressful.” Minghao covers his eyes with his free arm. Hansol gently moves the arm and rests his forehead against Minghao's.

“lets go to space.” Hansol offers causing Minghao to laugh.

“Space? What are we going to do in space?” Minghao asks with a copy smile.

“Blast My chemical romance so the aliens know we come in peace then travel the cosmos and what not.” Hansol grins.

“Okay, but you forgot one important detail.” 

“What?” Hansol pouts.

“Who's going to feed the fish? Lil minnie cachuchu just had babies so they need to be fed well if they are going to grow big and healthy. And you know none of our friends are going to feed them. I'm pretty sure Jun's dog lives off floor food dropped by Chan's messy ass.” Minghao smirks while Hansol howls with laughter.

“I guess you're right. Looks like we'll have to settle for earth and it's boring summer break. Let's fight these last few weeks with rebellious intent then go on a road trip or something.” Hansol smiles as he runs his hand through Minghao's hair.

“That’s a great idea, let's go to the beach too.” Minghao hums happily, he hasn't felt this relaxed in weeks.

“I'll find my dad's old road trip map and pencil in a general route to a beach.” Hansol chirps. Neither boy was looking forward to school but god forbid that ruin their plans for summer. Minghao holds Hansol's hand on the way back home. By the time they reach Hansol's house, it's already time to get ready for school. They share a look and Minghao turns around and drives them to Mickey D's instead. Hansol can make up the test tomorrow. Today was the perfect to eat fast food and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop listening to MCR but I won't


End file.
